1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to altering data in a transmission between network nodes. In particular, embodiments relate to enabling multiple modes of data transmission alteration based on recognized conditions without the destination node being aware of the resulting altered transmission.
2. The Related Technology
In network communications, one problem is being able to alter data in a communication line between nodes of a system without producing other detrimental effects. Detrimental effects can be any anomaly observed regarding the transmission state of the altered data as compared to the transmission state of the original data that would be detectable by a destination node. For example, one problem that can occur when altering data in a communication line is introducing latency during the alteration process. Latency can potentially disrupt operation of a node or the system of nodes. Further, the latency requirement can be stringent for information that is used to synchronize events between nodes. For example, consider the situation where synchronization is keyed to a feature in the information, e.g., “synchronize on receipt of the last bit”, etc. Some systems experience latency by waiting for data to be transmitted to the data alteration device. Other systems experience latency due to buffering systems. Other detrimental effects can include signals being received out of order, signals being transmitted at too high of transmission levels or too low of transmission levels, and the like.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced